everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fawn Darby
Fawn Darby is a 2015-introduced and all around character. She is the daughter of the brother from the story Brother and Sister/ The Enchanted Stag. Overall, she is just a chill and carefree person. Character 'Personality' Fawn is very stubbern. She can do anything she sets her mind to if she tries. When she wants to do something, no one can stop her, no matter how hard they try. Although she has a bad record of bad decisions, she still hasn't changed her ways. Apart from being very stubbern, Fawn has a very caring side. She loves her family, and would be heart broken if anything happened to them. She cant stand anyone being hurt, and it breaks her heart everytime. Though she has a lot of feelings, she conceals them very well and never lets them slip out. Fawn is one of those people who have no trouble concealing their emotions. If she's sad you wont see it anywhere on her face, but if she's mad and wants to punch you, (she will if it wasn't a public setting) she will bite her cheek. She also thinks everything through before she says it, though it sometimes doesnt seem like it. Feelings are something that confuse her, and she tries not to get involved when people talk about feelings. Fawn is also a very passionate person. If you criticize her opinion or anything she loves it will be "of with your head!" She has very strong and well thought out opinions about a lot of things, and can get very defensive. When you meet her its best not to say anything about anything she loves. If you agree with her opinion get ready for a 3 hour rant, and if you disagree get ready for a 5 hour rant. Though Fawn might seem shy, she isnt even a bit shy. When she is quiet it either means I dont want to talk, I dont want to talk to you, or im thinking of something to say to you. But when she wants to be shy, she can pretend to be shy. The only time she is actually shy is around her family. Fawn is a BIG procrastinator. When she has to do something she will wait until the very last moment to do it, no matter how much free time she has. She tries hard not to procrastinate but she always finds something she would rather be doing. She does want to get it dont but then she feels like she could care less, and she can. Fawn is a very chill person, though her personality depends on her mood. If she is stressed, didnt get enough sleep, or is just in a bad mood, then she wont be very chill. On regular, adverage, and ordinary days (basically most of the time) she is very laid back. When she is laid back she mostly doesnt care about most things. When she is in a chill mood you can see her staring at a random point. When she does this it means she is lost in her thoughts (a place you can get lost in very easily. Fawn is a very curious person. She will do dangerous things to satisfy her curiosity, and because it looks fun. Some might call her brave (though she is), but she just wants to know what would happen. Most of her thoughts do consist of "What whould happen if-" or "What will they do if I-". She is mostly just curious about things she knows nothing about. If she is educated on the subject, she wont show any signs of curiousity because she feels like she knows enough about it already. Being overly curious is one of her biggest flaws. Fawn is just a person who wants to just enjoy life. She doesnt want to be one of those people who just consitaly worry about their life, no matter how close she does come to becoming one of those people. She finds the royals and rebels a little bit stupid for worrying about their destiny when they are only in high school. her philosaphy is just that everything will work out. Hobbies & Interests Running is not just a interest for Fawn, its something that she is very passionate about. She loves to compete in various races and marathons. She recently joined the Track and Shield team after Coach Gingerbreadman reccomeneded her to join. She has only participated in afew track meets but she has placed in all of them. She doesnt necessarily always come first, but she does try. The thing that is holding her back from winning 1st place is her lack of stamina. To her, running is the only time where she can be free. Other than track & sheild Fawn isn't really intrested in any other sports. To her they seem to much like a commitment. She also isnt good at a lot of other sports. Her hand-eye cordination isn't very good, and she lacks some upper body strengh. She hates watching sports, and doesnt see why everyone else is so obsessed with sports teams. She has started to play the acoustic guitar, and she is fairly good at it. She finds it very relaxing. She is not great at playing the guitar, but she just likes to play it. 'Appearance' Fawn has long black hair that curls slightly at the end, with a few copper streaks. Her skin tone is a very light brown, while her eye color is a very dark brown, her eyes are easily readable. She has an adverage height of about 5'5. Fairy Tale 'How The Story Goes' All is here How Does Fawn Come Into It? 'After he was turned back into a human, the brother got married and had Fawn. Relationships Family ' Fawn's mother is never around, and has a damaged relationship with Fawn. Even if Fawn doesn't admit it she loves her mother deaply and treasures the time they spend together. Her mother loves her the same way, and maybe even more. Their relationship does have a lot of twists and turns. Fawn's father is supper stubborn, and quick-minded. He is just super overprotective of Fawn and worried that her destiny could start at any moment. He hated his destiny a lot. The two are extremly allike, but dont spend much time together. 'Pets ''' A few weeks before Fawn left for Ever after High she was out wondering in the woods when she found a little Fawn caught in a huntsman's trap. She quickly freed the fawn, but it was still injured. Fawn then took the baby deer home, took care of her, and eventually named her Destiny because the deer reminded her of her destiny. '''Romance Fawn doesnt really care about romance. As far as she see's it romance is just a waste of time and something she doesn't even want to bother with. Outfits TBA Class-ic Schedule Throneroom: Coach Gingerbreadman '''1st Period: '''Track and Shield '''2nd Period: '''Enviormental Magic '''3rd Period:'''Muse-ic '''4th Period: '''Experimental Fairy Math '''5th Period: '''Storytelling 101 '''6th Period: '''Chemythstry Trivia * She is a vegetarian Quotes TBA Author's Notes * If you have any OCs that could get along with Fawn let me know in the comments, on my message board, or in chat. * Read her mirror blog here. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work in progress Category:Neutrals